leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalamanda incident
In 21 CLE, Demacia and Noxus struggled over a newly discovered nexus in Kalamanda as well as their rights for its great mineral wealth. What followed was a series of intrigues, conspiracies and passive-agression that ultimately culminated in an all-out confrontation between both factions which forced the locals to abandon their homes and The League to use a powerful time-stopping rune spell to prevent another Rune War.It also culminated in the dicovery of a scandal of corruption involving two senior summoners working for The League of Legends. It is often used by Anti-league protesters and activists as an example of The Institute of War´s corruption and incapability of preserving true peace in Runeterra despite them rectifying their mistake and their efforts to prevent a much larger, much destructive conflict. The crystal rush begins. During the early summer of 20 CLEhttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_01, a large amount of mineral riches, including two nexuses of great power were discovered in Kalamanda, drawing the attention and protection of The Institute of War and transforming this quiet town located at the northern entrance of the Mogron Pass into a bustling hotspot for prospetors and adventurers in just over the course of a month. As more people started to move in, including entourages of larger city states such as Demacia and Noxus to claim their share of resources, Kalamanda had to accomodate the new arrivals by building temporary housing and accompdating their infrastructure accordingly. This event raised the town´s population and economy as well as all the problems that come with these. Mayor Anson Ridley proceeds with caution as request for excavation rights from Runeterra´s factions start flooding in.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_03 The time bomb ticks. Throughout the months of autumm and winted of 20 CLE and all the way to the spring of the next year of 21 CLE, tensions between Demacia and Noxus began to arise, ranging from brawls between soldiers in the town´s tavernshttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_06 ,the collapse of a Demacian mithril mine which trapped its workers insidehttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_14,the apparent evidence of Noxus as resposible of this sabotagehttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_16, and accusations of conspiracy and duplicity coming from both sides of the board. Tensions reached their apex when General Jericho Swain marched into town with his soldiers, interrupting Kalamanda and Demacia´s reunion for trading rights and publicly denouncing Jarvan III of framing Noxus for the attacks on the mithril mines revealing a Demacian who he had made prisoner and was allegedly responsible for the transgression..http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_18 This decision of Mayor Ridley to grant exclusive mining rights to only one of the two factions only worsened the sour relations between the rival factions in Kalamanda. Their actions forcing League Adjudicators to mediate the situation and putting off some locals enough for them to start leaving town. By late April of 21 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_20CLE,both factions had sent reinforcements to the town in order to protect their respetcive leaders while they remained their stay in Kalamanda. This caused the vast majority of the town´s population to move out in fear of impending violence. War breaks out. Soon after the death of the Demacian prisoner under Noxian custodyhttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_23 and the assassination of Boran Darkwill and his guardsmen not too far away from Kalamandahttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_24, open conflict broke out between Demacia and Noxus on Kalamandan grounds, forcing the mayor and his councilmen to evacuate. The battle ensued by an attack initiated by prince Jarvan IV of Demacia who assaulted Swain as he made his rounds, locking hem both into combat and prompting the rest of their armies to clash. Although there was no use of rune magic involved in the conflict casualties were calculated in the hundreds for both sides.During this battle, neither side gained a significant advantage, but Jarvan IV was reported missing shortly after. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_25 After six days of continuous fighting, The League was forced to intervene, and on 28 July, 21 CLE with the help of Zilean, they casted a powerful time stasis spell over the area to stop any further fights between the two rival factions in order to prevent the conflict from escalating even further.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_BREAKING_NEWS_01 Aftermath Roughly 1 year later after the end of the Kalamandan conflict, in 2 May of 22 CLE, Jarvan IV of Demacia and Katarina du Coutau of Noxus would come out with the results of their investigations implying a cosnpiracy from within the Institute of war to lay claim of Kalamanda.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_30 These rumors were proven to be true on 21 May of the same year, reulting in the arrest of Heywan Relivash and Ralston Farnsley, former editors of the now defunct Journal of Justice, and responsible for orchestrating great part of the conflict.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_31 This scandal reduced much of the public trust in The League of Legends, resulting in the birth of a modestly sized anti-League movent that exists to this day. In consequence of the chaos ensuing at Kalamanda, in great part thanks to the spell used to defuse the conflict, the area was left uninhabitable and designated by The League as a new Field of Justice :The Crystal Scar. While under control of The League, The Crystal Scar remained in opperation for four and a half years until the radiation in the area dropped to a safe level thanks to the restoration efforts of the Summoners, enabling the original inhabitants to return to the town and the Field of Justice decomissioned permanently in march 22 of 26 CLE.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_26 Reference Links